Bakumatsu
by WriterDM
Summary: UA CAPÍTULO FINAL ON O Japão vive um período de grandes mudanças em que dois grupos decidirão o destino do País. De um lado o Shinsengumi e do Outro o Ishin Shishi. De qual lado voce estará? FICHAS ENCERRADAS PEKENO AVISO NO FINAL DO CAPITULO 6!
1. Chapter 1

Era Edo, 1860 – Kyoto

_Caro Jiraiya,_

_A situação aqui em Kyoto está um pouco complicada, apesar de que nenhuma batalha foi inciada, todos estão sentindo a grande tensão que paira sobre esta cidade._

_Quando escurece, ninguém mais fica nas ruas, com medo de que as batalhas comecem, o Ishin Shishi parece esperar o momento ideal, meus espiões informaram que grande número deles estão se locomovendo para cá, obviamente algo grande está para ocorrer, venho por meio desta carta solicitar que mande o resto da força do Shinsengumi para cá imediatamente, para conseguirmos contermos os Nacionalistas... Espero ansiosamente a resposta..._

_Shihyo Aoshi, Capitão da 1ª Divisão_

O homem acabara de escrever a carta, lacrou-a com o selo do shinsengumi e entregou ao um dos soldados:

- Soldado, Leve esta carta ao dojo Aizu e entregue a Jiraiya-san... É urgente. – Aoshi diz, entregando ao soldado.

- Hai! – O soldado diz, se retirando.

Aoshi olhou para fora, as flores de Sakura indicavam o início da primavera... Ele sabia que aquela calma estava prestes a acabar, a Revolução parecia iminente, mas era para isso que eles, Os Lobos de Mibu estavam ali, para proteger Kyoto a todos os custos.

------------ -------------- ------------------- -------------------- ------------------------- ---------

Oi Gente!

Fic nova chegando, e é de Participação Interativa o/

Bom, antes de Passar a ficha, vou explicar a história direitinho:

Neste Período o Japão se encontrava a beira da Revolução, e nesta revolução dois Grandes Grupos se enfrentariam para decidir o destino do País, estes são O Shinsengumi que apoiavam o Shogunato e o ishin Shishi que queriam derrubar o Shogunato. Nesta Fic, os Akatsukis serão do Ishin Shishi e os Ninjas de Konoha serão do Shinsengumi, Obviamente será U.A e os participantes poderão escolher a que grupo pertencer, as Fichas podem ser tanto femininas, quanto masculinas.

Cada Participante pode escolher seu Par, independente de que Grupo for, coloque mais de uma Opção, Desculpem a pouca quantidade de Vagas, mas trabalhar com muitas fichas é Trabalhoso e não sobra muito espaço para desenvolver os personagens.

Vamos aos Cargos:

_Shinsengumi_

_Comandante Geral: Jiraiya_

_Sub Comandantes: Tsunade e Kakashi_

_(OBS: Os três também estão disponíveis para serem pares.)_

_Capitão da 1ª Divisão: Shihyo Aoshi (Eu)_

_Sub Capitão da 1ª Divisão: Vago_

_Capitão da 2ª Divisão: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sub Capitão da 2ª Divisão: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Capitão da 3ª Divisão: Hyuuga Neji_

_Sub Capitão da 3ª Divisão: Rock Lee_

_Capitão da 4ª Divisão: Nara Shikamaru_

_Sub Capitão da 4ª Divisão: Vago_

_Capitão da 5ª Divisão: Vago_

_Sub Capitão da 5ª Divisão: Inuzuka Kiba_

_Capitão Da 6ª Divisão: Vago _

_Sub Capitão da 6ª Divisão: Vago_

_Espião Infiltrado no Ishin Shishi: Vago_

_Especialização de Cada Divisão:_

_1ª – Luta com Espadas._

_2ª – Invasão_

_3ª – Luta com Armas Brancas_

_4ª – Inteligência_

_5ª – Espionagem_

_6ª – Médica_

_------- ---------- ------------ ------------ -------------- -------------------- --------------_

_O Ishin Shishi é um grupo um pouco menos organizado que o Shinsengumi, quem está no Ishin Shishi só poderá ter duas funções: Matar ou Espionar._

_Ishin Shishi: _

_Comandante Geral: Pain_

_Sub-Comandante: Orochimaru_

_Hitokiris (Assassinos)_

_Hitokiri 1 - Itachi_

_Hitokiri 2 - Deidara_

_Hitokiri 3 - Sasori_

_Hitokiri 4 -Hidan_

_Hitokiri 6 – Konan_

_Hitokiri 7 – Vago_

_Hitokiri 8 - Vago_

_Espiões _

_Espião 1 – Vago_

_Espião 2 – Vago_

_Espião Inserido no Shinsengumi #1 – Vago_

_Espião Inserido no Shinsengumi #2 – Hyuuga Hinata _

_------------ ---------------------- ------------------- ---------------- ------------------_

_Agora Vamos a Ficha, vou deixar a Minha como exemplo:_

Nome: Shihyo Aoshi

Idade: 18 anos

Sexo: Masculino

Aparência: Aoshi tem uma rara doença que paralizou seu crescimento físico aos 8 anos, fazendo com que aparente ser uma criança.

Tem cabelo preto, curto e um pouco arrepiado. Tem olhos de cor Azul-safira. Veste o traje comum do Shinsengumi (quem quiser dar uma olhada no traje, vá no meu perfil que deixarei o link).

Personalidade: Aoshi é uma pessoa bastante calma, é bastante divertido, irônico, Gentil e romântico. Porém, sua personalidade muda em combate, ele se torna uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos.

História: Aoshi veio de uma família simples, morava nos arredores de Kyoto com a Pai a mãe e o irmão mais velho, seu pai era um americano que havia chegado ao Japão há 15 anos, com as aberturas dos portos. Porém em um trágico dia, em que Aoshi tinha 12 anos, o Ishin Shishi atacou sua família por causa estavam com um americano (O Ishin Shishi, era contra qualquer abertura do país) e somente Aoshi sobreviveu, desde então ele jura vingança aos Nacionalistas e foi isso que o fez se tornar um Lobo de Mibu (Shinsengumi).

Grupo: Shinsengumi

Cargo: Capitão da 1ª Divisão.

O que gosta: Adora Lutar, Conversar, Observar a Lua, Caminhar, Doces e Flores.

não gosta: Ishin Shishi, Pessoas Desleais, Odeia quando subestimam ele por causa do Tamanho. 

Par: Hyuuga Hinata

#Cena especial: (Qualquer uma, pode ser com o Par ou Não.)

Cenas fortes são permitidas? Sim/Não

#Algo a acrescentar? Aoshi é Mestre em Kenjutsu, sua Espada se chama Kikuichimonji-norimune.

--------- ------------------ -------------- ----------------- ---------------- --------------- --------

Agora vai a ficha Limpa:

Nome: 

Idade:

Sexo:

Aparência: 

Personalidade:

História:

Grupo: 

Cargo:

O que gosta:

não gosta: 

Par: 

#Cena especial: (Qualquer uma, pode ser com o Par ou Não.)

Cenas fortes são permitidas? Sim/Não

#Algo a acrescentar?

----------- ------------- ------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------

Bom, estão ai todos os Dados necessários, espero que tenham gostado da idéia, caprichem bastante em suas Fichas. Sugiro que leiam um pouco sobre o Bakumatsu oara entender melhor a História da Fic, espero que tenham gostado e Já Ne. 


	2. Fichas Selecionadas

Fichas Selecionadas

Aí Vai a Lista: o/o/o/o/o/

_Shinsengumi:_

Sub Capitão da 1ª Divisão: Souji Okita - Konan

Tenente da 1ª Divisão: Hikari no Yuuki - Itachi

Sub Capitão (_Investido_) da 2ª Divisão: Kumagai Yengo – Tsunade

Sub Capitão (Investido) da 3ª Divisão: Akamori Ran - Hidan

Sub Capitão da 4ª Divisão: Sarutobi Samy - Kakashi

Capitão da 5ª Divisão: Nee Chi - Pain

Capitão Da 6ª Divisão: Nami no Yoru – Gaara

Sub Capitão da 6ª Divisão: Anne Hendrick – Deidara

_Ishin Shishi:_

Hitokiri 7 - Shimoda Shimoda – Sasuke

Hitokiri 8 – Kanabi Hatsuki - Orochimaru

Espião 1 - Yuki Tsukihime – Sasori

Espião 2 – Tomoko Akyna - Kiba

Espião Inserido no Shinsengumi - Megumi Kurotsubaki – Shikamaru

--------- ---------- ----------------- --------------------- ------------------

Eu sei que vocês devem estar meio perdidos com essas mudanças de cargo, de par e etc... Mas eu tive de fazer para se adaptar a história em minha cabeça, em breve o Prólogo deve estar On!

PS: Caso alguém não goste da modificação feita por mim, mande-me PM que eu tiro o personagem e abro vaga para outra pessoa que queira... 


	3. Prólogo

Pequeno Guia:

Bláblá- Normal

_BlaBlá – Pensamento_

**BláBlá – Técnica e ou Estilo de Luta**

Prólogo – A Alcatéia enfim completa

O dia em Kyoto amanhecera bastante calmo, era por volta das 7:00 da manhã quando Aoshi decidiu sair dos domínios do Dojo do Shinsengumi, segundo Jiraiya os reforços chegariam bem cedo, depois de 5 minutos esperando, Okita veio fazer companhia ao seu Capitão:

- Ohayo Aoshi-sama... – disse o jovem, os curtos cabelos castanhos balançavam por causa do vento, e o olho amarelo emanava um brilho sinistro.

- Ah... Ohayo Okita-kun! – Aoshi diz, mesmo sendo mais novo que Okita, tratava-o como se fosse mais velho.

- É raro ver o senhor acordado a essa hora, principalmente com essa feição. – disse Okita, observando atentamente o Capitão.

Aoshi nada respondeu, seu semblante infantil demonstrava preocupação, os reforços pareciam muito atrasados, temia pelo pior.

Foi quando Aoshi viu, uma pequena Mancha Azul-clara surgindo o horizonte, as pessoas na rua se assustavam com a grande movimentação Shisengumi.

Pouco a Pouco a mancha revelou ser bastante grande, cerca de 14 membros do Shisengumi.

Pouco a pouco eles foram se aproximando, Aoshi conseguiu reconhecer alguns rostos, mas algumas pessoas ele não conhecia.

O Grupo foi se aproximando, Nami no Yoru, Capitã da 6ª divisão observou atentamente Aoshi, "_ O pai desta criança deve ter vestido ele de Shinsengumi e agora parece que ele se perdeu do filho, que irresponsável" _pensava Yoru, observando a cara preocupada do garoto:

- Garotinho, Você se perdeu dos seus pais foi? – Yoru perguntou gentilmente, enquanto se agachava para ficar na altura de Aoshi.

Se Yoru não parecesse tão sincera em suas ações, Aoshi certamente ficaria muito estressado e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Kakashi se aproximou:

- Hahahahaha... Desculpe a Yoru, Aoshi, mas ela é nova, e ainda não te conhece... – Kakashi disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como assim? – Yoru pergunta totalmente perdida.

- Aoshi eu lhe apresento, Nami no Yoru Capitã da 6ª divisão... Nami, este é Shihyo Aoshi, capitão da 1ª Divisão. – Kakashi diz apresentando um ao outro.

Yoru primeiramente se surpreendeu, já ouvira muito a respeito de Aoshi, mas não imaginava que ele fosse daquele jeito:

-Muito Prazer... E desculpe pelo ocorrido– Yoru diz, enquanto o cumprimenta.

- Nenhum problema, a culpa é do Kakashi-san por não lhe avisar... – Aoshi diz, sorrindo para Kakashi.

Kakashi apenas permaneceu impassível, observou o Grupo que vinha com ele, e começou apresentar os que Aoshi não conhecia:

- Em Ordem da direita para a esquerda, eles são: Akamori Ran, Sub Capitã da 3ª Divisão; Kumagai Yengo Sub, Capitão da 2ª Divisão; Sarutobi Samy, Sub Capitã da 4ª Divisão; Nee Chi, Capitã da 5ª Divisão e Anne Hendrick Sub Capitã da 6ª Divisão. – Kakashi apresentou a todos.

- Creio que os outros você já conheça... – disse Kakashi.

- Hai... Bom, vamos entrando. Souji, você poderia mostrar o Dojo aos que não conhecem? – pediu Aoshi a Souji.

- Hai Aoshi-sama... – Okita respondeu, sendo acompanhado por alguns.

- Já que vocês já conhecem tudo, que tal um treino? – Sugeriu o Jovem, sorrindo.

------------ ------------- --------------- ------------ ------------------ --------

O Dojo Ikeda-ya na Área leste de Kyoto estava bastante movimentado, também pudera, aquele era o Dojo de maior concentração do Ishin Shishi, sendo que os líderes também estavam ali. Orochimaru, o subcomandante do Ishin-Shishi, estava em sua sala conversando com uma de suas Espiãs, Yuki Tsukihime:

- E Então Yuki, como vão os preparativos? – Perguntou Orochimaru, com seu tom típico.

- Tudo Certo Orochimaru-sama... Em quatro semanas tudo estará pronto. – Informou a Espiã.

- Perfeito, Aposto que Deidara adorara o que está por vir.. – Orochimaru diz, sorrindo.

- Senhor, só tem um problema... – Yuki diz, parecendo meio receosa.

- Qual? – perguntou Orochimaru, meio bravo.

- O Shinsengumi está se locomovendo... Eles podem atrapalhar nossos planos. – disse Tsukihime.

- Malditos Lobos de Mibu... Chame Hinata e Kurotsubaki urgentemente, tenho uma missão para aquelas duas... – Orochimaru diz, e a jovem se retira.

A Revolução estava a ponto de ser concluída, mas durante um mês teriam de tomar cuidado com os Lobos de Mibu... A Guerra finalmente estava começando.

------------------ ------------------- ----------------- ----------------- ---------------

Oi Gente, Fiz esse prólogo meio pequeno, mas espero que gostem

Foi só para uma pequena apresentação...

Bom, é Isso, os Caps eu provavelmente postarei de 2 em 2 semanas, estão aguardem, Já Né.


	4. 1º Capitulo

Cap. 1 - Como No Shoji ...

Ainda no Dojo Ikeda-ya, Orochimaru esperava com paciência a chegada de suas duas espiãs, tinha uma missão muito séria para elas, e elas não podiam falhar de maneira alguma. Passaram-se 10 minutos e finalmente ele ouviu a porta se abrindo:

- Pensei que nunca iam chegar... – murmurou o Sub-comandante, aparentemente irritado.

- Minhas desculpas Orochimaru-sama. – Megumi, uma bela mulher de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis cercados por uma densa maquiagem, diz.

- D-Desculpe-nos, Orochimaru-sama. – Hinata também disse.

- Que Seja, eu tenho uma missão de extrema importância para ambas, não poderão falhar. – Orochimaru informou, com um tom sério.

- Que missão é essa ? – perguntou Megumi com sua típica frieza na voz.

- Vocês duas se infiltrarão no Shinsengumi e conseguirão informações para nós. – O homem disse em tom de ordem.

- N-No Shinsengu-mi? – Hinata pergunta, gaguejando, parecendo surpresa.

- Exatamente, esse seu jeito bobo e desajeitado será um ótimo disfarce, até porque você é idiota assim normalmente... – O homem diz, com um sorriso frio no rosto.

Hinata apenas ficou calada, não podia de maneira alguma discordar do subcomandante, sob pena de perder a Língua por ser tão atrevida, isso seria ainda a punição mais leve.

- Estamos nos retirando, com licença... – Kurotsubaki e Hinata se levantaram e saíram da sala, deixando o homem sozinho de novo.

" _Espero que essas duas consigam, tenho certeza de que se eles já não tem alguém entre nós, eles logo terão..." _pensou Orochimaru, observando as peças do Shoji que estavam a sua Frente.

------------- ------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ ------------

No dojo Shinsengumi, os mais recentes no grupo acompanhavam Souji na visita ao local, que mostrava todas as peculiaridades para que eles soubessem desfrutar do Lugar.

- Aqui fica a Sala de treinamento... – disse Souji, logo após mostrar todo resto a todos.

A sala já estava ocupada, os membros antigos estavam treinando já que conheciam o Dojo.

Sasuke treinava golpes simples com Neji, ambos utilizando uma Bouken.

- Já treinando? – perguntou Okita, entrando na sala.

- Esse povo não perde uma oportunidade... – disse Shikamaru, aparentemente emburrado.

- Alguém luta comigo? – perguntou Souji, esperançoso.

- A bonequinha quer brincar? – perguntou Yengo, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Claro, a menos que esteja com medo de apanhar de uma bonequinha... – Souji retrucou, ainda sorrindo.

Souji sorriu e pegou duas Bouken, Yengo pegou só uma e se posicionou na posição de um tradicional ataque da Shinsengumi o **Gatotsu.**

Aoshi sorriu de canto de boca, ele já vira Okita lutando várias vezes, aquela era a posição do **Nitoryuu, **estilo de luta de Okita.

Yengo começou a luta, avançou rapidamente para cima de Okita, este cruzou suas duas Boukens para defender o Gatotsu, com um giro rápido, acertou Yengo que caiu, mas colocou a mão no chão como contrapeso, conseguindo se levantar e ao mesmo tempo contra-atacar com um chute.

- Até que você não é tão ruim assim... – disse Yengo sorrindo.

- Igualmente... – Souji concordando, também sorrindo.

Os dois recomeçaram, dessa vez Okita atacava, atacava com as duas Boukens, ora sendo defendido ou esquivado, a luta manteve-se bastante equilibrada durante os cinco minutos seguintes, deixando a "platéia" animada.

Quando os dois estavam trocando golpes, Okita pensou: " _Não posso me afastar dele e dar a chance de que ele use outro Gatotsu, tenho de vencer agora, ou se não corro risco de perder... Escolho agora"._

- Vou acabar logo com isso... **Nitoryuu: Kaiten Kenbu. **– Souji diz, enquanto executa três giros rápidos, golpeando três vezes com cada Bouken, derrubando Yengo.

Okita sorriu para Yengo que estava no chão, e estendeu a mão, ele aceitou e se levantou sorrindo.

- Parabéns pela vitória... Não esperava esse movimento. – disse Yengo.

- É, se eu deixasse você se afastar, poderia ser perigoso... Então me precavi. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Yare Yare... Luta e nem me chamaram? – perguntou Kakashi, seus olhos caídos escondiam o que ele demonstrava, ajudando o efeito da máscara que escondia parcialmente o seu rosto.

- Já que está tão animado Kakashi-san, que tal mostrar a esses novatos, o que é luta? – perguntou Aoshi, com um sorriso no rosto.

Kakashi confirmou com a cabeça e pegou uma Bouken, todos ficaram tensos, com certeza aquela luta seria impressionante.

---------------- --------------------- ------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------

A pouco mais de 1 km de Ikeda-ya, ficava o centro de treinamento de parte do Ishin Shishi, disfarçado, pois ficava dentro dos domínios de um Clã, o líder deste clã pertencia ao Ishin Shishi e cedera o lugar para treinamentos.

Yuki que saíra a pouco de Ikeda-ya, chegava para contar algumas novidades aos que estavam treinando, entrou apressada e já foi a área de treinamento, encontrando alguns de seus amigos.

- O que há trás aqui, Yuki-san? – perguntou Itachi, que estava sentado observando os outros treinarem.

- Novidades, fiquei sabendo que as preparações para o "evento" estão perto de sua conclusão, cerca de um mês. – Yuki disse, se sentando perto de Itachi.

- O que importa, nós nem sabemos que evento será esse... – Deidara, que acabara de sair do treinamento, diz.

- Pelo que Orochimaru-sama disse, você vai gostar... – Yuki respondeu.

- Então Orochimaru-sama deve querer explodir Kyoto, afinal, a única coisa que este louco gosta são explosões... – Sasori, que também chegara a pouco, diz.

- O que vocês estão fofocando desta vez? – Uma garota aparentemente muito nova, cabelo preto, olhos azul-gelo e um sorriso gentil, diz.

- Há quanto tempo... Setsuna... – Yuki diz, sorrindo.

- É mesmo Yuki-san, então qual é a novidade? – Setsuna pergunta curiosa.

- Orochimaru-sama deu uma missão aparentemente muito importante para a Hinata e para a Kurotsubaki. – Yuki informou a Setsuna.

- Deve ser algo em relação a infiltrar no Shinsengumi, aquele jeito bobo da Hinata é um ótimo disfarce... – Setsuna, que era muito inteligente, logo deduziu.

- Agora que você diz, faz bastante sentido... – Itachi disse, pensando no assunto.

- Yuki-san... Você sabe onde está Akyna-san? – Konan que também se unira ao grupo, pergunta.

- Acho que ela está ajudando a coordenar os preparativos do "Evento" para Orochimaru-sama... – Yuki responde, sem ter total certeza.

- Estou achando tudo muito estranho, Pain-sama está mais quieto que habitualmente... Afinal, Orochimaru está coordenando tudo. – Itachi diz.

- Eu conheço ele a bastante tempo, apenas acho que ele quer meditar um pouco sobre os próximos acontecimentos... – Konan diz, refletindo.

- Pode ser... Bom, Alguém aí quer treinar? – Itachi se levantando, pergunta.

- Bom, já que vocês treinarão agora, vou embora... talvez tenham mais trabalho para mim. – Yuki diz, se levanta e vai embora.

Os outros começaram a treinar, afinal, a qualquer hora poderiam se deparar com um Lobo de Mibu, e qualquer batalha era decisiva.

---------- ------------- -------------- ------------ ---------------- ------------- ----------- ----------

Kakashi e Aoshi estavam se preparando para o combate, quando Kakashi disse que ia lutar com Aoshi, Yengo sorriu e disse:

- É até deslealdade, colocar o Subcomandante para lutar com um pirralho... – disse ele, depois de observar atentamente Aoshi.

- Não subestime Aoshi-sama, apesar da Aparência infantil, ele é muito forte... – uma garota de cabelos grandes e de cor púrpura e olhos vermelhos como Rubi, diz.

- Yuuki-chan está certa... Aoshi foi o único aprendiz de Minato-sama. – Kakashi diz, se posicionando para utilizar o **Gatotsu.**

- Esse pirralho foi aprendiz de Namikaze Minato? – perguntou Yengo surpreso, ele sabia da fama de Minato de mais poderoso guerreiro da história do Shinsengumi.

- Sim... Mas Kakashi-san também não fica atrás, ele é filho e aprendiz de Hatake Sakumo, o criador do **Gatotsu **e de todas as suas variações... – Yuuki que parecia apreensiva com a inesperada luta, explica.

- Então teremos uma luta difícil, interessante... Já estou recolhendo as apostas, 10 de lucro é meu! – Sarutobi Samy, uma garota de baixa estatura e cabelos pretos, diz.

- Será que você só pensa em ganhar dinheiro? – Shikamaru pergunta, ainda meio sonolento.

- Não se trata de dinheiro taichou... se trata de jogar, isso é o legal. – A garota responde ao capitão, sorrindo.

- Porque de todas, fui arranjar logo uma problemática como você para ser minha sub-capitã? – Shikamaru pergunta.

- Porque eu sou a melhor, lógico... – Ela responde, rindo e recolhendo as apostas.

Shikamaru nada disse, apenas observou os dois que logo começariam a lutar.

Kakashi se posicionou para utilizar o **Gatotsu**, enquanto Aoshi estava posicionado para utilizar um **Battoujutsu.**

Samy que estava Organizando as Apostas, começa a contagem para o início do combate:

- Em Um, Dois, Três e Começa!

_Continua..._

--------------------- ---------------------- --------------------- ----------------------

Autor: Oi Gente!! Espero que tenham gostado, sei que saiu mais rápido do que esperado, mas é que eu to muito inspirado... Adorei escrever este Cap. E espero que gostem de lê-lo...

Não esperem que saia rápido assim sempre Ok? Eu estava muito inspirado e isto me ajudou, mas não dou garantias... xDDDDDD

Agora vamos as Notas:

1ª Bouken é a espada feito de madeira para a prática de Kenjutsu.

2ª Sim, eu realmente coloquei alguns golpes de RK, que eu achei bem legal para se adaptar... Por exemplo, o pai de Kakashi criador do Gatotsu, o Okita com os golpes do Aoshi, já que ambos utilizam 2 espadas (Espero que não fique bravo Mikael) e já devem imaginar o Estilo do Minato (é bem a cara dele).

Acho que é "só" isso...

Já Ne!!


	5. 2 Capítulo

Cap. 2 - O perigoso jogo começa!

_Em Um, Dois, Três e Começa!_

Os dois que já estavam posicionados, partiram um para cima do outro em uma velocidade incrível. Kakashi aplicou o **Gatotsu** que foi defendido pelo **Battoujutsu **de Aoshi. Em uma rápida virada, Aoshi tenta acertar Kakashi na nuca, mas este consegue virar a tempo e colocar a mão para proteger.

- Ingênuo... – Kakashi diz, sorrindo.

Aoshi respondeu apenas com um sorriso, recuando para pegar uma distancia segura.

Dessa vez ambos foram um contra o outro sem executar nenhum golpe especial, apenas um simples encontro de espadas, mas como Kakashi era mais forte que Aoshi acabou derrubando-o:

- Vamos Aoshi... Mostre o que você sabe., esse seria um fim ridículo para nosso primeiro duelo em 2 anos. – Kakashi diz, agora sério.

- Já que é assim... – O pequeno garoto se levanta, se posicionando para um outro **Battoujutsu.**

No instante seguinte Aoshi já não estava mais lá, e por atingindo Kakashi de surpresa, quase o derrubando.

- Você vai mesmo usar ** Hiten Mitsurugi**? – Kakashi pergunta.

- Que escolha tenho eu não é mesmo... Se não lutar a sério contra você, perderei concerteza, e u não quero ser humilhado na frente de meus subordinados... – Aoshi respondeu sorrindo.

- Já que é assim... Vou usar o verdadeiro **Gatotsu. **– Kakashi diz, se posicionando de forma diferente da outra vez em que utilizara este golpe, agora era uma postura mais ofensiva, com a espada um pouco mais elevada.

Kakashi partiu para cima de Aoshi a uma velocidade incrível, Aoshi conseguiu se desviar, mas a porta não teve tanta sorte, sendo quebrada tamanha a força do golpe de Kakashi.

Aproveitando o momento de distração de Kakashi, Aoshi revidou com um golpe que por pouco não atinge o homem de cabelos brancos.

A luta dos dois era muito equilibrada, enquanto Kakashi era mais forte, Aoshi era mais rápido tornando um duelo muito interessante.

- Vamos dar essa luta por empatada antes que a gente quebre o dojo inteiro... – Kakashi diz, sorrindo.

- Melhor mesmo... – Aoshi concorda, guardando a Bouken.

- Como ninguém apostou em empate, o dinheiro fica para a agente de apostas... – Sammy diz, sorrindo triunfantemente.

- Tenho a leve impressão de que você previu que isso ia acontecer... – Shikamaru diz.

- Quem você pensa que eu sou Taichou? Acha mesmo que eu teria a Audácia de fazer isso? – perguntou ela, com um tom de sarcasmo escondido na voz.

- Sim... ¬¬ - Shikamaru responde.

- Parem de treinar um pouco e vão almoçar antes que a comida esfrie... – Ayume, a cozinheira do shinsengumi, entra na área de treinamentos e diz. (Quem viu PMK sabe quem ela É xD)

- Ayu-nee... O que temos para almoçar hoje? – Aoshi pergunta interessado.

- Fiz seu prato favorito, Koinu-chan. (Seria no caso, filhotinho...Devido ao fato do Aoshi ser pequeno xD)

- Pffff... – Kakashi tenta segurar o riso, ao ouvir Ayume chamando Aoshi deste jeito.

- Se você rir, eu juro que te mato – Aoshi diz, com um tom frio.

Todos foram almoçar, segundo Ayume o prato era Karaage ( AMO), todos estavam comendo, mas Ran apenas observava o prato a sua frente.

- Não vai comer Akamori-san? – Neji perguta se aproximando de sua subordinada.

- Estou sem fome... – Ela reponde, friamente.

A aparência da garota realçava sua frieza, tinha cabelos azuis-pálido, curtos e com apenas uma mecha, que no momento se encontrava amarrada em uma trança.

- Está preocupada com ele não?- Neji pergunta, sabia quando ela estava preocupada, e Akito, o irmão dela era o único que causava esta preocupação.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas continuou silenciosa.

- Ele é tão forte quanto você, ele sabe se proteger sozinho... – Neji diz, se levantando e deixando a garota sozinha por um tempo.

A garota apenas permaneceu em silencio e seu capitão se retirou do local.

- Para de comer assim Kiba, parece um cachorro... – Nee Chi, Capitã da 5ª divisão repreendia seu subalterno na mesa.

- Mas Taichou... Assim é melhor. – O homem responde rindo.

- Só se for para um cachorro... ¬¬ - Ela diz, sorrindo calmamente.

Depois de terminarem o almoço, alguns deles foram dormir e outros se sentaram na "varanda" do Dojo para conversar.

----------- ----------- --------------- ------------- ----------- -----------------

No dojo Ikeda-ya, Orochimaru trabalhava a mente pensando nos futuros acontecimentos e nem reparara que a hora do almoço já havia passado.

- Orochimaru-sama... Seu almoço. – Uma moça de 21 anos, Cabelos longos, lisos e brancos e olhos amarelo-âmbar, entra no quarto falando com o homem, seu nome era Kanabi Hatsuki.

- Hn... Obrigado Kanabi. – Orochimaru diz, muitos achariam estranho ver Orochimaru falando "Obrigado", mas ele tratava Kanabi de forma mais amigável.

- Ao seu dispor... – A garota responde ainda friamente.

- Kanabi... faça me um favor, avise a Pain que é para ele dar uma passada aqui depois, tenho umas coisas para falar com ele. – Orochimaru diz, sério.

- Sim... Estou me retirando. – A garota responde saindo do quarto.

------------ -------------- ------------ ---------------- ---------------- -----------

Hinata se aproximou do Dojo do Shinsengumi, sua missão começaria agora, havia guardas na porta e ela perguntou a um deles.

- A-Ano... Aqui é o dojo do Shinsengumi? – Hinata pergunta, bastante nervosa.

- Sim, por que? – perguntou o guarda interessado.

- Eu vim pelo anuncio de trabalho na cozinha... – Ela responde.

- Ok... Pode entrar... – O Guarda libera a entrada.

A garota entrou no lugar, mas não sabia onde era a cozinha do local.

- Você deve estar procurando a cozinha não é mesmo? – Aoshi, que estava andando pelo local, perguntou.

- Sim... – Ela responde, estranhando um pouco o fato do shinsengumi aceitar crianças.

- Deixe que eu lhe guie. – Aoshi disse, guiando-a á cozinha.

A garota agradeceu e o seguiu, ao chegar na cozinha, Ayume ao ver a garota e Aoshi entrando, perguntou:

- Quem é essa Koinu-chan? Sua Namorada? – Ela pergunta sorrindo.

Aoshi enrubesceu um pouco, mas respondeu:

- Não, ela veio fazer o teste para nova cozinheira... Aliás, Boa sorte – Ele disse se retirando.

A Garota apenas fitou Ayume, imaginando se conseguiria passar no teste...

_Continua..._

_---------- ------------- ------------- ------ ---------- ---------- ----------- ---------_

_Oi Gente!!_

_Mais Um Cap._

_Ficou meio sem graça, mas eu tinha que fazer introdução dos outros personagens, e começar a trama... o/_

_Mas mesmo assim, eu espero que gostem xD_

_Então é só isso... Já Né_


	6. 3 Capítulo

Cap. 3 – O Nascimento de um Amor

Hinata esperava as instruções de Ayume para começar o teste de cozinheira.

- Bom, primeiramente... Poderia me dizer o seu nome? – Ayume perguntou.

- A sim, m-me desculpe... Me Chamo Hyuuga Hinata. – Hinata respondeu, corando um pouco.

- Ok... Hinata, seu teste é um teste simples... Prepare um chá e o sirva corretamente. Quem prepara as comidas sou eu, logo a sua única função será servir a todos, Ok? – Ayume explica a ela, o simples teste.

- S-sim. – Hinata responde, mais aliviada, pois, o teste era mais simples do que ela previra.

Hinata preparou o Chá e serviu em dois copos em cima de uma bandeja.

- Leve este Chá para o Koinu-chan... Ele parece cansado. – Ayume diz.

- Hai! – Hinata responde, saindo com cuidado.

Ela caminhou cuidadosamente até a parte onde ela supôs que fosse o quarto de Aoshi, mas ao mesmo tempo que ela chegou, ele abriu a porta e acabou fazendo com que a garota derrubasse o chá

- M-Me Desculpe... – A garota disse, se abaixando para pegar os copos caidos.

- Eu é quem devo desculpas... – Aoshi disse, se abaixando para ajudar a garota a arrumar.

- Você se machucou ? – Aoshi perguntou, e ao mesmo tempo, pegando na mão da garota..

- Não... – Hinata responde, corando.

Aoshi repara no que fez, cora bastante e solta a mão da garota.

- Vou ir buscar mais chá. – Hinata diz, se retirando as pressas.

Aoshi apenas a olhou partir, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

--------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- --------------- ----------

A noite havia chegado, e um grupo do Shinsengumi sairia para fazer a ronda.

- Quem vai fazer a Ronda hoje? – perguntou Kakashi, interessado.

- Bom, pelo que sei, irão eu, Ran-san, Anne-san e Okita-kun. – Sasuke informa a Kakashi.

- Tudo bem... Tomem cuidado vocês... – Kakashi diz se retirando.

- Hai... – Sasuke diz se retirando.

O resto do grupo que faria a ronda já estavam a espera de Sasuke, Ele cruzou os portões e encontrou os outros.

- Boa Noite Sasuke-san... – Anne Hendrick, uma garota de pele clara e olhos verdes que mais pareciam 2 esmeraldas de brilho inesgotável, diz.

- Boa Noite Anne-san... Achei estranho você querer vir conosco na ronda. – Ele diz, enquanto se postava um pouco mis a frente de todos.

- É pouco provável que tenha combates hoje... Estou indo só para completar o grupo mesmo. – Ela informa;

- Vamos? – Okita, que estava ancioso por uma batalha sangrenta, diz.

Os Outros concordaram, todos iam silenciosamente andando pelas ruas escuras e silenciosas de Kyoto, nada acontecera em meia hora, mas quando se preparavam para voltar, encontraram um grupo de espadachins do Ishin Shishi (Espadachins Toscos, e não os Hitokiris).

- Shinsengumi! Matem eles! - Um dos espadachins gritou, e o grupo de cerca de 6 espadachins atacaram os 4 que faziam a ronda.

Somente Okita e Sasuke foram ao encontro dos espadachins, para aquele grupo fraco era mais do que eficiente.

Okita sacou as duas espadas e em um único movimento rasgou a garganta de dois Espadachins, Sasuke bloqueou um dos golpes que recebeu e revidou atingindo o estomago de um deles.

Os outros que sobraram recuaram para um próximo ataque, mas uma voz ecoou pela rua:

- Parem... Vocês não tem chances contra eles... – Um homem loiro e com uma grande franja caindo sobre um dos olhos, diz se aproximando, seu nome era Deidara.

Um outro homem acompanhava Deidara, ele tinha cabelos brancos, penteados para trás e olhos vermelhos, seu nome era Hidan.

Mais atrás vinha Setsuna, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

- Deidara-san? – Um dos espadachins pergunta.

- Sim... Podem se retirar, Eu, Hidan e Setsuna cuidaremos destes 4. – Deidara disse, enquanto os espadachins já se retiravam.

-Finalmente nos encontramos... Estava louco para cortar um Lobo de Mibu. – Deidara diz, seu sorriso emanava sadismo.

- Eu fico com esse moreninho... – Setsuna diz, apontando para Sasuke.

O Embate começou, Setsuna atacou Sasuke rapidamente, antes que esse pudesse atacar outro adversário.

Deidara foi ao embate de Souji, e Hidan ao encontro de Anne e Akamori.

Setsuna e Sasuke trocavam golpes rápidos, a garota era bem melhor do que Sasuke previra, e ele sabia que se a subestimasse, podia acabar em uma situação difícil.

Sasuke se afastou do combate para se ajeitar para o próximo golpe. Mas seus olhos acabaram caindo sobre a espada de Setsuna:

- Bela espada... Pera aí, essa é a Minha Espada!! – Sasuke diz, se lembrando de que aquela espada já fora sua.

- Agora é minha querido... Minha. – Setsuna diz, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Você vai devolvê-la!! – Sasuke diz, enquanto ataca a garota.

Setsuna se afastou ainda mais e disse:

- Deidara, Hidan... Vamos Embora, logo logo a policia pode aparecer e vai ser muito chato. – Setsuna diz, se retirando.

- Nem deu para me divertir... – Deidara disse se retirando e se unindo a garota.

- Nós veremos novamente Garota... – Hidan diz para Ran que estava lutando com ele no momento.

Os Três Hitokiris se afastaram e foram embora pelas ruas de Kyoto. Okita fez menção de ir atrás deles, mas Sasuke fez sinal para que ele ficasse.

- Deixe-os... Você vai ter chances de outros combates. – Sasuke diz.

- Agora vamos voltar. – Ran disse e todos concordaram.

No caminho de volta não ocorreu nada muito espetacular, cada um refletia sobre os 3 Hitokiris que haviam encontrado. Aquele era um sinal de que a partir daquele dia o perigo estava bem maior.

Todos eles chegaram no Dojo do Shinsengumi sem perceber que estavam sendo observados por uma mulher que estava por cima de um telhado em uma casa perto dali.

Tomoko Akyna observava o grupo adentrando o território do Shinsengumi, sorriu de canto de boca e disse:

- Lobos De Mibu, seus dias estão acabados. - Akyna diz, se retirando logo depois.

----------------- ------------------ ----------------- ------------------- ------------- --

_Oi Gente!!_

_Me desculpa pelo Cap. Curtinho... Mas acho que ficou melhor do que o passado_

_Espero que gostem o/o/o/o/o/_

_Mto, Mto Obrigado mesmo pelas Reviews _

_Agora vamos a propaganda:_

_Gente, Ouçam JCAST, o podcast do AnimeForces... Mto Bom _

_Então é isso... _

_JÁ NE_


	7. 4 Capítulo

Cap. 4 – A Linha Tenue entre o Inimigo e o Amor.

Megumi caminhava calmamente pelas ruas de Kyoto, era manhã, por volta das 8:30 e os comerciantes começavam a abrir seus comércios, o clima estava ameno. Megumi usava um Kimono negro, bastante simples, seus cabelos soltos e com uma Caméla Negra enfeitando sua cabeça.

Iria ao Dojo do Shinsengumi, sabia que Hinata já havia se infiltrado, mas não confiava muito nas habilidades de Hinata, ela era facilmente influenciada por sentimentos, estes que Megumi bão possuia. Iria se infiltrar pela vaga de camareira, seria muito suspeito se ela tentasse entrar na mesma área que Hinata.

Chegando ao Dojo ela entrou com a permissão dos guardas e foi diretamente falar com Ayume, que organizava as atividades curriqueiras dos funcionários. Quando se encontrou com Ayume, percebeu que Hinata estava lá, mas nem ao menos sorriu para a parceira, para todos os efeitos, elas nunca haviam se visto.

- Voce foi recomendada pelo pessoal de Aizu¹ , então a vaga é sua... Eu lhe exlicarei sua função. – Ayume disse, a carta de referencia de Aizu fora uma falsificação muito bem feita por ela.

- A próposito, quero que conheça minha assistente na cozinha... Megumi, esta é a Hinata-chan. – Ayume apresentou as garotas, que já se conheciam, mas fingiram que nunca haviam se visto.

- P-Prazer... – Disse Hinata, ela estava nervosa, com medo de que ambas fossem pegas.

- O Prazer é meu... Bem, Ayume-san, poderia me apresentar aos aposentos para que eu comece meu trabalho? – Megumi pergunta a Ayume, com seu habitual tom sério.

- Certo... Hinata, por favor, tome conta da cozinha. – Ayume diz, se retirando da cozinha deixando uma preocupada Hinata para trás.

------------------- ----------------- ---------------- -------------- ------------------

Já era de Tarde, Hinata havia acabado se retirar do quarto de Aoshi, quando na saída se deparou com Megumi.

Elas apenas cruzaram e Megumi sussurou no ouvido da outra:

- Hinata, Orochimaru-sama ordenou que voce pegue todos os documentos esta noite, e o entregue amanhã.

Hinata paralizou e Megumi apenas continuou seu rumo, A jovem Hyuuga não estava pronta para aquilo, mas teria que faze-lo naquela Noite.

Megumi carregava alguns lençóis, que quase tampavam sua visão, e então acabou tropeçando em algo:

- Aí... Olha por onde anda. – O "algo" era um homem moreno, cabelo grande, amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e que de alguma forma não caia.

- Minhas desculpas, mas acho que o Chão é lugar para se andar e não ficar dormindo. – Megumi diz, _"Que homem folgado"._

- Que problemático... Ok, desculpa. – Shikamaru diz, com a sua habitual cara de sono.

- Hunf... Que seja... Já que acabei acordando voce, podia me dizer onde é a parte da 4ª Divisão? – Megumi pergunta a Shikamaru que agora estava sentado, observando o céu.

- É logo a primeira porta a Direita... A propósito, nunca te vi aqui antes, quem é voce? – Shikamaru pergunta.

- Sou a nova camareira, meu nome é Megumi... e Voce? – Ela diz, com um leve tom de interesse.

- Shikamaru, Capitão da 4ª Divisão. – Ele responde.

- A voce é o Capitão da 4ª Divisão? Então esses lençóis são para voce e seus subordinados... Faça bom proveito. – Enquanto ela fala ela derruba todos os lençóis em cima dele e vai embora.

- Putz... Que Problemática... – Ele diz, com um dos lençóis ainda dependurado em sua cara.

------------------ --------------- --------------- ---------------- -------------

A noite avançava a dentro, todos já haviam se recolhido, mas Hinata ainda não. Ela estava sentada na parte de fora de seu quarto (Aquela parte de madeira coberta, mas fora do quarto).

_" Eu não posso fazer isso com todos..." _Era o que ela pensava, sabia que teria de fazer, mas ainda não havia encontrado coragem suficiente.

Passaram-se uns 5 minutos e Hinata ainda estava se conflitando mentalmente, antes que ela terminasse de refletir, ela ouviu um barulho de alguém andando e ao se virar se deparou com Aoshi, o pequeno vestia um Kimono branco bem simples e olhava para ela:

- Não consegue dormir? – Ela perguntou ao garoto que a fitava.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, parecia um pouco tenso, nervoso por algum motivo.

- Venha, sente-se aqui. – Hinata convidou.

Aoshi caminhou lentamente e se sentou ao lado de Hinata, ele se sentia muito bem ao lado dela.

- Também não consegue dormir? – O garoto finalmente se pronunciava.

- Sim... – Hinata respondeu.

- Eu também costumo observar a Lua quando não tenho sono... – O jovem diz, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro da garota.

Hinata corou um pouco, mas nada fez, somente começou a afagar os cabelos negros do garoto.

- Sabe Hinata-chan... Eu nunca me senti tão bem com alguma pessoa quanto eu me sinto do seu lado. – Aoshi que começara a ficar sonolento, diz, corando imensamente.

Aquilo balançou Hinata de uma grande forma, trair Aoshi seria bm mais difícil depois desta declaração.

- A-Aoshi-kun... Eu também me sinto muito bem do seu lado. – A garota responde, também corando bastante.

Ele se sentiu imensamente feliz, mas continuou na mesma posição, não queria demonstrar nervosismo.

- V-Vou pegar um pouco de Chá para nós dois... – Hinata responde, se levantando, Aoshi apenas a observou se dirigindo a cozinha.

Hinata estava nervosa, ou ela agia naquele momento, ou nunca conseguiria agir, não podia deixar aquela situação evoluir, senão não teria coragem o suficiente para completar a missão.

Preparou os dois Chás rapidamente e despejou um pouco de sonífero no copo destinado a Aoshi.

Voltou ao Lugar onde Aoshi a esperava, entregou o copo a ele e sentou-se novamente ao lado do pequeno.

Ele esperou esfriar um pouco e então tomou grande parte do chá em um gole, começou a sentir as pálpebras pesarem... A última coisa que viu foi a face chorosa de Hinata sendo iluminada pela lua, depois tudo se tornou negro.

Hinata derramou uma lágrima que acabou caindo sobre a face do garoto que estava desacordado a sua frente, ela apenas pode sussurrar:

- Gomen... Aoshi-kun.

Ela andou silenciosamente e foi ao quarto de Aoshi, pegou alguns documentos sobre a mesa dele e os colocou em um envelope.

Saiu do Dojo silenciosamente e passou despercebida pelos guardas que guardavam a entrada, já que ambos também dormiam, ela havia dado Chá com calmante a eles também, um pouco antes de se sentar a frente de seu quarto e ser encontrada por Aoshi. Cruzou os portões chorando, não queria olhar para trás, para não desistir de tudo e voltar correndo, a garota seguia andando em direção ao Dojo de Ikeda-ya.

Entregaria os documentos a Orochimaru pela manhã.

---------------- ----------- ------------ ----------- --------------- ----------------

Acordou em seu quarto em Ikeda-ya, se arrumou e pegou o Envelope e levou-o direto a Orochimaru, bateu na porta e entrou.

- O-Orochimaru-sama... – Hinata diz ao entrar, Orochimaru já nalizava alguns papéis.

- Hinata... Voce trás o que eu pedi? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Sim... – Ela responde, nervosa.

- Deixe o envelope em cima da mesa, daqui a pouco os lerei... Pode se retirar. – O homem diz, sem ao menos olhar para a garota.

Hinata se retirou rapidamente, mas ao invés de voltar ao seu aposento, ela se retirou do Dojo apressadamente. Ela não conseguira trair Aoshi e entregara folhas em branco a Orochimaru, os verdadeiros documentos estavam agora destruídos.

Depois de um tempo andando pelas ruas de Kyoto ela notou que era erseguida e começou a correr, entrou em um beco escuro e sem sáida. Sabia que sua vida terminaria ali:

- Tola garota... Achou que conseguiria enganar Orochimaru-sama, Vai pagar por isso! – O homem que a perseguia sacou sua espada e partiu para cima dela, mas uma voz o fez parar:

- Encoste um dedo nela e voce conhecerá o Inferno mais cedo...

_Continua..._

_----------------- ----------------- --------------- ------------- -------------- -----------_

_Oi Gente!!_

_4° Cap. Saindo...xD_

_Esse ficou maiorzinho... Pra me redimir do Cap. Passado xD_

_Agora que eu to de férias as coisas serão melhores o/o/o/_

_Muito Obrigado pelas Reviews, e espero que gostem deste Cap., faltou ação mais sobrou romance..._

_Já NE_


	8. 5 Cap

Cap. 5 – A Espada que dança contra os Céus, o Lendário Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Ao olhar para trás o homem vislumbrou quem havia dito tal frase, no ínicio do Beco estava Aoshi já vestido com seu traje do shinsengumi e com uma cara nada amigável:

- A-Aoshi-kun. – Hinata diz, baixinho.

- E o que um pirralho como voce vai poder fazer contra mim? – O homem de cabelos negros pergunta, debochando.

- Muito mais do que voce imagina... – Aoshi rebate, com um semblante que refletia raiva.

O homem atacou Aoshi repentinamente, sacou sua espada em um rápido movimento e direcionou a Aoshi, mas só acertou o ar.

- Com essa velocidade, o máximo que conseguirá fazer será cortar o Ar... – Aoshi diz, atrás dele.

O homem se assusta, " _Esse garoto é rápido, mas não pode prever meus movimentos" _enquanto ele pensa ele realiza um golpe rápido mirando a garganta de Aoshi, mas como se tivesse advinhado o que o adversário iria fazer, Aoshi se esquivou e colocou a espada no pescoço do homem.

- Entendo... Voce é o usuário do estilo **Hiten Mitsurugi** de que eu tanto ouvi falar... – O homem diz, abaixando a espada admitindo a derrota e provavel morte.

- Te deixo vivo, pois, não quero derramar sangue na presença de Hinata... – Aoshi diz, retirando sua espada do pescoço do oponente.

O homem se retirou correndo, Aoshi sabia que não voltaria ao esconderijo do Ishin Shishi, pelo menos se presasse pela sua vida. Voltar ao esconderijo sem alguma prova de que tinha cumprido a missão era assumir sua falha e provavelmente não sobreviveria ao castigo de Orochimaru.

Aoshi então se virou para Hinata, oferecendo sua mão para a garota se levantar:

- Aoshi-kun... P-porque voce me salvou, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz? – Hinata diz, com uma face chorosa.

- Voce realmente não entende... Mesmo que voce tivesse me apunhalado, eu ainda morreria feliz, pois estaria morrendo ao seu lado... o que eu quero dizer é que... Eu te amo Hinata, e nada vai mudar esse sentimento. – Aoshi falou , com uma expressão calma, mas meio inseguro.

Hinata sorriu de satisfação e se aproximou de Aoshi, tinha medo de não poder ve-lo de novo, tinha medo de não conseguir fitar aqueles belos olhos azuis novamente e o mais importante, tinha medo de nunca poder dizer aquilo que estava engasgado em sua garganta a muito tempo.

- Eu também te amo, Aoshi... – Hinata disse, se aproximando ainda mais do garoto.

Aoshi levantou seu rosto lentamente enquanto Hinata abaixava o seu para fitar o garoto, lentamente eles foram se aproximando e seus lábios se tocaram, o beijo que trocaram foi terno e suave, com bastante delicadeza mas expressando todo sentimento guardado em ambos. Se separaram, ambos muito corados, Aoshi então deu a mão a garota e disse: - Vamos voltar, voce deve estar cansada.

----------- ------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------- ------------ -------

Megumi estava no Dojo do Shinsengumi, e observava com espanto Hinata chegando junto de Aoshi ao lugar. Sabia que se Hinata voltasse ao lugar, queria dizer que ela passara para o lado do Shinsengumi, e sua missão estaria em risco. Foi até os fundos correndo e com uma incrivel habilidade, pulou o muro e se retirou, tinha de dizer a Orochimaru o que havia visto. Megumi andava pelas ruas de Kyoto em direção a Ikeda-ya, ela percebera que estava sendo seguida, entrou em um beco e se alojou nas sombras para pegar o perseguidor, mas ninguém entrou no beco, mas quando se virou deu de cara com um homem moreno, cabelos escuros em um rabo de cavalo e com uma Wakizashi (Espada pequena) apontada para ela.

- Bem que percebi que voce não era muito confiavel... – disse Shikamaru ao observar a garota a sua frente.

- E bem que eu percebi que voce não era tão burro quanto os outros. – Megumi diz, com um sorriso pequeno na face.

- E agora que eu te achei, o que pretende fazer ? – perguntou Shikamaru, interessado.

- Nada... Estou desarmada, mesmo que eu lute melhor que voce, não haveria chances. – A mulher murmurou, ainda sorrindo.

- Vai simplesmente se entregar? – O moreno fez novamente uma pergunta.

Megumi somente concordou com um meneio de cabeça, e surpreendentemente Shikamaru abaixou sua espada e disse:

- Vá...

- Não vai me matar ? – perguntou a mulher surpresa, obviamente ela não acitara morrer de verdade e estava pronta para sacar uma faca que estava escondida sob o seu kimono, mas depois da ação do homem ela desistiu.

- Não... Não tenho gosto de matar mulheres, principalmente aquelas que se fingem desarmadas mas escondem um punhal sob o Kimono... Um dia nos veremos novamente e ai poderá ter sua batalha. – Shikamaru disse, se retirando.

- Tenho um plano mais interessante para voce... – disse Megumi murmurando para si mesma e também se retirando do local.

------------- ----------- ------------- ----------------- ---------------- --------------

Nee Chi estava muito animada, havia conseguido uma oportunidade para se apresentar em um estabelecimento comercial durante a noite, e Kakashi concedera permissão para que ela se apresentasse no local, o único problema era que Kiba, seu sub-capitão não gostara muito da idéia e ficava implicando:

- Mas Taichou... Voce não pode ir lá! – Kiba argumentava, um pouco bravo.

- Porque não? – perguntou ela, desafiadora.

- Porque podem ter homens do Ishin Shishi. – Kiba disse, preocupado.

- E qual o problema, eu não saberei quem são e nem eles saberão que eu sou do Shinsengumi e por preucaução eu levarei meu conjunto de facas, assim se notar algo errado, posso derrubar alguns e ainda fugir... – Chi ia "quebrando" todos os argumentos de Kiba.

- Então pelo menos deixe que eu te acompanhe, assim pelo menos garantimos que nada de errado... – Kiba pediu a Capitã, com seus infaliveis olhos de Cachorro sem dono (Entendeu o Trocadilho?xD).

- Ok... Voce venceu. – Nee Chi concorda com Kiba e o deixa ir.

- Isso! Obrigado Taichou... – Kiba diz, sorrindo.

- Agora eu vou indo me arrumar que eu tenho de chegar uma hora antes, e voce trate de aprecer só na hora se não é muito suspeito. – Nee Chi diz, se retirando.

----------------------- ------------------- ----------------- ------------------ -----------

A noite chega e Nee Chi já estava no estabelecimento, fazendo os ultimos preparativos para sua apresentação. Iria fazer uma Dança com sombrinhas ornamentadas que ela costumava fazer no Circo. Ela estava deslumbrante, com um Kimono de Seda de cor Azul-celeste com pequenas pétalas de Sakuras desenhadas ao longo da vestimenta. Seus longos Cabelos negros amarrados em um coque e com uma maquiagem leve sobre o rosto.

Ela estava preparada, a música começou a tocar, a hora era agora. Ela passou por um corredor e entrou no palco. Era hora do Show.

_Continua..._

----------------- ------------------ ----------------- ----------------- ------------------

_Oi Gente!!_

_Primeiramente desculpem pelo atraso, mas estava na praia (mesmo que o lugar fosse irremediavelmente pacato) e não pude escrever o Cap._

_Mas ai esta ele, ia faze-lo um pouco mairo, mais preferi deixar o Show da Nee Chi para o Próximo Cap._

_Então é isso, espero que continuem acompanhando a Fic_

_JÁ NE_


	9. Sob a Luz do Luar

**Cap. 6 – Sob a Luz da Lua**

Nee Chii adentrou o palco, o Shamisen era tocado perfeitamente por um dos músicos e fazia ritmo junto ao rufar dos tambores. Abriu duas sombrinhas, ambas tinham cor negra com desenhos de dragões nelas. Nee Chii as movimentava como se elas não pesassem nada, e o ritmo com a música era impressionante, sua dança encantava a todos, e deixava todos os homens presentes embasbacados com tamanha sensualidade. Mas um dos homens parecia ainda mais interessado, seus olhos cinza não perdiam nenhum movimento da mulher, e parecia quase que hipnotizado pela dança mistica. Ela lançou as duas sombrinhas para cima, e as pegou em uma acrobacia, cruzando-as simultaneamente com a pausa do Shamisen. A platéia ovacionou a apresentação. A maioria do publico tomava caminho em direção a saída, mas o homem de olhos cinza pegou a direção contrária e foi em direção ao camarim, queria dar os parabéns pela apresentação e conhecer melhor a mulher que tanto lhe encantara. Adentrou o camarim, e encontrou a mulher, ela já havia desfeito seu coque e seus longos e belos cabelos negros desciam até as costas e emolduravam seu rosto.

- Me desculpe por entrar desta maneira... – disse o homem, mas a mulher apenas sorriu e disse:

- Não há problema, quer algo comigo? – perguntou ela, interessada. Ela não o conhecia, mas não podia negar que aquele homem havia lhe chamado atenção, seus olhos cinza demonstravam grande frieza que contrapunham seu cabelo laranja escuro.

- Gostaria de lhe parabenizar pela apresentação, e se possível, saber o nome de tão talentosa figura... – Pain disse, deixando um leve sorriso aparecer na sua face, isso não surpreendeu Nee Chii, mas surpreenderia qualquer um que conhecesse verdadeiramente ele.

- Nee Chii, e você? – perguntou ela, havia dado seu nome, tinha o direito de saber o nome dele.

- Já abdiquei de meu nome de nascença há bastante tempo, meu nome atualmente é Pain. – Ele informou, demonstrando seriedade.

Nee Chii ficou curiosa com isso, mas não achava educado perguntar o motivo, principalmente que nem o conhecia direito.

Pain ia se retirando, sem nem mesmo dizer uma palavra, mas Nee Chii gritou:

- Venha na próxima apresentação!

- Pode apostar que estarei aqui... – Respondeu o homem se retirando, deixando uma curiosa e talvez até eufórica Nee Chii para trás.

----------- ------------------ -------------------------- ------------------ ------------

Era noite, O Dojo do Shinsengumi estava relativamente calmo, Alguns dos soldados treinavam Kenjutsu, Kakashi, o subcomandante, lia atentamente um livro sentado perto da fonte. Samy avistara o homem lendo, ele parecia muito concentrado, ela sorriu de maneira diabólica, se aproximou lentamente, passando despercebida por ele, quando se aproximou o suficiente, gritou muito alto, assustando o homem e fazendo com que ele caísse na fonte, Samy começara a rir, mas Kakashi aparentemente estava além de ensopado, muito irritado:

- Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer? – perguntou ele, se levantando.

- Além de te fazer tomar um banho? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você estragou minha Icha Icha Paradise! – disse ele, mostrando restos do que fora o livro de bolso.

- Você não sabe a tristeza que sinto por isso... – ela diz, sendo extremamente irônica.

Kakashi se calou, como estava realmente molhado, retirou sua parte de cima do traje, ficando com apenas sua calça de Kenjutsu. Quando ele retirou sua camisa, Samy observou o abdômen definido de Kakashi e corou ao reparar que Kakashi agora a olhava.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, curioso pelo fato da garota estar quieta e corada.

- N-nada... – ela disse, se virando, em um gesto tipicamente orgulhoso.

Kakashi deu de ombros, e também se virou se retirando. Ele havia deixado a parte de cima do traje na fonte, Samy pegou e gritou:

- Você esqueceu!

Ele se virou e sorriu, voltou e estendeu a mão, quando ele estava pegando a roupa, suas mãos se tocaram e Samy aparentemente se esquecera de largar o traje:

- E ai, vai largar ou não? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Ahh, claro... – disse ela soltando, fizera o máximo esforço para não corar.

- Te vejo por ai... – ele disse, indo até seu aposento.

Samy sorriu levemente, sentou-se na fonte e fitou o céu, ainda não havia reparado quão bonita estava a Lua naquela noite.

-------------- ---------------- ------------------------ -------------- -------------

O Dojo Ikeda-ya também estava em aparente estado de letargia. Com a ausência de Pain, era natural que Orochimaru ficasse no encargo, mas este não poderia tomar decisões muito importantes sem a presença do líder, então o máximo que ele pode fazer foi dar uma ordem para que todos no fizessem nenhum ataque até que Pain voltasse e este decidisse qual seria o próximo passo.

Sasori estava entediado, vestia um traje de kenjutsu em cor bege claro e treinava golpes em um boneco, sendo observado por Yuki. Yuki gostava do jeito calmo do ruivo, mesmo que ele fosse sério demais as vezes. Ela se aproximou e perguntou:

- Entediado?

- Um pouco... – ele respondeu, continuando a golpear o boneco.

- Porque não faz algo mais interessante? Soube que o Deidara e o Hidan iriam a um bar, já que Pain-sama não está aqui. – Yuki disse, sorrindo.

- Eu não gosto de bares, são barulhentos, tirando o fato que aqueles dois sempre gostam de tentar empurrar uma mulher para cima de mim. – ele disse, ainda sério, mas já parara de golpear o boneco.

- Não gosta de mulheres? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Não é que eu não goste, só não gosto de mulheres fáceis, prefiro desafios... Afinal, qual é a graça de comer um peixe que se joga no barco? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Yuki sorriu, _"gosta de desafios, interessante" _ela anotara mentalmente a preferência do ruivo.

- Você tem alguma missão? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Não... Estou esperando que Pain-sama me de alguma coisa para fazer. - ela disse.

- Que tal dar uma passada em um Bar, O sake é por minha conta. - ele disse sorrindo.

Yuki aceitou de pronto e acompanhou o ruivo, afinal, que mal faria uma dose de sake?

---------- -------------- -------------------- ----------------- --------------------

Kiba voltava da apresentação de Nee Chii, mas como a chefe demorara, estava voltando sozinho. Esbarrou em alguém sem querer, e disse:

- Desculpe... – Ele não conseguiu continuar a falar, havia esbarrado em uma bela mulher, tinha cabelos roxos bem escuros e olhos em tons castanhos alaranjados.

- Tudo bem. – ela respondera, sua voz era bela, mas tinha uma frieza incrível.

- Poderia dizer ao menos o seu nome! – Kiba disse.

- Não costumo falar meu nome a estranhos, mas, abro uma exceção, meu nome é Akyna, Tomoko Akyno. – Ela disse, ainda em tom frio.

- Eu sou Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. – ele disse, sorridente.

- Prazer Kiba, um dia desses a gente se esbarra novamente... – ela diz, fazendo um leve aceno.

- Claro. – ele diz sorridente, acenando, ambos se viraram e tomaram caminhos diferentes, mas certamente um mesmo destino.

------------------------ ----------------------- ----------------------- ----------------

Hinata arrumava a cozinha após o jantar, parecia levemente apressada, Ayume a observou e disse:

- Já pode ir ver seu Koinu-chan...

Hinata corou furiosamente e com um leve aceno de cabeça se retirou.

Aoshi estava sentado na frente de seu aposento, esperava Hinata e logo há avistou, sorriu levemente.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Aoshi, mas nada disse, Aoshi apenas se deitou levemente sobre ela e assim contemplaram a Lua. Foi então que Hinata interrompeu o silencio:

- Essa Lua me lembra aquela noite... – Hinata disse, se referindo a noite no qual ela fugira do Shinsengumi.

- Aquilo já é passado... Vamos aproveitar o presente. – Aoshi disse, encarando-a.

- Eu prometo Aoshi... Nunca mais vou lhe deixar. – Ela disse, chorosa.

- Olha que eu vou cobrar essa promessa... – ele disse, alegre.

Hinata sorriu, se aproximaram e se beijaram, banhados pela luz da Lua, Lua que certa vez presenciara a separação, agora presenciara a união. Lua que iluminava a noite deles, como a de muitos outros. Lua que presenciara o nascimento do mais puro e verdadeiro amor.

----------- ------------------ ------------------- --------------- --------------------

_Bom, primeiramente me perdoem pela grande demora, mas minhas aulas voltaram e com elas, recebi a grande noticia de que terei prova toda semana... ¬¬_

_Em segundo lugar, como podem ter percebido, começarei a dar preferencia aos OC´s de quem se mostra interessado pela fic, pois, não há sentido eu desenvolver um personagem se o criador dele nem le a fic... _

_Espero realmente que gostem deste Cap. (Eu particurlamente gostei) e me desculpem por essa grande demora..._

_**EXPLICAÇÃO:**_

_Resolvi repostar esse cap., pois, recebi algumas reclamações em relação ao contexto de que no meio de uma suposta guerra, não haveria tempo para isso... Bom, em contrapartida, tenho de dizer que não é uma Guerra comum, O Bakumatsu foi um período extremamente violento, mas a Guerra e conflitos não aconteciam todo dia, Certas vezes um dos grupos dava ordens de não gerar conflitos até que certo plano terminasse de ser elaborado e etc. Kyoto era uma cidade, e continuava funcionando mesmo com o conflito... Havia sim possibilidades de viverem um pouco de suas vidas, essa realidade durante o Bakumatsu eh bem tratada durante o Anime Peacemaker Kurogane e um pouco nos OVA´s de RK... Não pensem que não aceito críticas, mas só queria esclarecer o porque do Cap. Ter sido assim... _

_JÁ NE_


	10. Into the Night

Cap. 7 – Into the Night

Era noite, e o Shinsengumi estava em paz e a próxima patrulha sairia a qualquer momento, e seria composta por três guerreiros da organização:

- Então quem vai à patrulha? – perguntou Kakashi, que estava vestido com um kimono preto e usava sua máscara habitual.

- Bom, acho que o Souji-kun, Akamori-san e Sasuke-san. – Informou Aoshi, que estava vestido em um simples kimono branco.

- Pensei que hoje era o seu turno... – disse Kakashi.

- E era, mas Souji-kun estava louco por uma oportunidade de lutar... – Aoshi respondeu.

- E assim você tem mais tempo para ficar com a Hinata, não é espertinho? – disse Kakashi sorrindo.

Aoshi nada respondeu, pois, ficara encabulado e enquanto isso de dentro do Dojo saíram Uchiha Sasuke, Souji Okita e Akamori Ran, os três vestidos com o traje comum do Shinsengumi:

- Vocês já vão? – perguntou Aoshi.

- Sim, quanto antes melhor. – disse Sasuke.

- Espero que hoje encontre alguém a minha altura para uma batalha realmente boa. – disse Souji, visivelmente animado.

- Não se anime tanto Souji-kun, ultimamente o Ishin Shishi anda muito silencioso. – disse Aoshi.

- E isso é um péssimo sinal. – Kakashi comenta.

Sasuke concorda meneando a cabeça e sai acompanhado de Souji e Ran.

Souji parecia sério e ao mesmo tempo muito animado com a possibilidade de combate, seus olhos amarelos demonstravam que ele estava sedento por uma batalha.

Já Ran parecia calma, seus longos cabelos azuis amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos de cor azul-pétroleo estavam impassivos.

Os três tomaram rumo em direção ao lado oposto da cidade, era somente uma ronda comum que eventualmente poderia resultar em um embate. Depois de cerca de uma hora de caminhada, se deparam com um grupo de quatro Rounins que conversavam secretamente em um beco, estavam tão silenciosos que pareciam que discutiam um segredo.

- O plano está quase pronto. – Informou um deles aos outros.

- Vai demorar muito mais? – perguntou um dos soldados.

- Não... – respondeu ele.

O Grupo do shinsengumi se aproximava silenciosamente, mas antes que pudessem se aproximar o suficiente, um deles avistou o grupo e gritou:

- Lobos de Mibu!

Antes que os Rounins pudessem fugir, os três guerreiros do Shinsengumi abateram cada um, um Rounin e capturaram o quarto:

- Diga o que você sabe, agora! – Respondeu Sasuke, prensando ele na parede e erguendo a Katana até o pescoço do adversário.

- Por favor, não me m-mate... Eu falo tudo. – disse o homem visivelmente aterrorizado.

- Então fale logo! – disse Sasuke, com um olhar feroz.

O homem iria começar a falar, porém, uma Wakizashi fora arremessada em direção a Sasuke, este conseguiu se esquivar, mas o Rounin não teve tanta sorte e acabou morto:

- Yare Yare... Achei que iria te acertar dessa vez – Uma garota sorridente, de olhos azuis gelo e cabelos negros, amarrados em duas marias-chiquinhas. Vestida em uma delicada Yukata de cor branca nas mangas que ia pouco a pouco ficando azulada.

Junto da garota estava um homem de cabelos brancos, olhos vermelhos e um Kimono preto, Hidan. E uma mulher de delicados e curtos cabelos azuis e uma flor branca em seus cabelos, Konan.

- Isso chega a parecer um Deja Vu muito desagradável. – disse Sasuke encarando a garota.

- Diz que não está feliz em me ver? – Setsuna pergunta, ainda muito sorridente.

- Não mesmo. – respondeu Sasuke.

- Vamos parar com o papo furado... – A voz de Hidan soou muito fria, e Ran sentiu raiva ao lembrar-se do último embate entre eles.

Okita encarou a outra garota do Grupo dos Hitokiris, da última vez não era ela que estava no grupo e sim um espadachim loiro:

- Não nego que prefiro a nova integrante, mas cadê o loiro barulhento? – perguntou Okita, sorrindo.

- Deidara teve outras ordens hoje... – disse Konan, sua voz era melódica, mas fria.

- Interessante, e que tal você lutar comigo hoje? – perguntou Souji, sério.

- Você não é páreo para mim... – disse a mulher.

- Quer apostar? – perguntou Souji, sorrindo.

Konan esboçou um leve sorriso e se posicionou. Ambos os grupos estavam preparados e iniciaram uma investida, um em direção ao outro. A espada de Sasuke se chocou contra a de Setsuna, que costumava ser dele também, ambos recuaram e partiram para um outro ataque. Hidan e Ran também se confrontaram, mas neste embate a grande força física de Hidan fez com que este se sobressaísse e Ran recuasse para uma posição segura. Konan e Souji também lutavam, Souji utilizava suas duas espadas e tentava bloquear e contra atacar rapidamente, mas Konan era veloz, em um dos golpes de Souji sua espada rasgou a flor que ficava sobre a cabeça da garota, e arranhou levemente sua testa.

- Me desculpe por ferir sua tão delicada pele... – disse Souji, com um sorriso irônico.

- Isso não é nada... – disse Konan, limpando o pouco de sangue que havia saído e se posicionando novamente.

O próximo instante foi rápido, Setsuna e Sasuke continuavam no embate, que terminou com a Espada de Sasuke bem perto do pescoço de Setsuna e a espada da Garota a centímetros da barriga dele.

Em um golpe muito poderoso, Hidan derrubara Ran e mirara sua espada em direção a ela, que estava indefesa.

Já Souji, defendeu-se do golpe de Konan com uma das espadas, e com a outra rendeu a garota.

O clima estava tenso, cada lado tinha um adversário rendido, o que deixava o embate basicamente empatado.

- Parece que nunca teremos um embate definitivo... – disse Sasuke.

- Isso é o que ocorre em uma luta de guerreiros de alto nível. – sentenciou Hidan.

Setsuna sorriu, abaixou a espada e se aproximou rapidamente de Sasuke, dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha e dizendo:

- Parece que vamos adiar nossa luta de novo, não é mesmo, querido?

Sasuke corou de raiva e vergonha, mas abaixou sua espada.

Hidan também embainhou sua espada, e perguntando:

- É a nossa segunda luta, mas não sei seu nome.

Ran olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos vermelhos e respondeu:

- Ran, Akamori Ran.

- Eu sou Hidan, apenas Hidan. – disse o homem de cabelos brancos, sorrindo levemente.

Souji também abaixara sua espada, recuara um pouco e dissera:

- Espero lutar com você de novo...

- Pode ter certeza disso. – disse Konan, ajeitando o cabelo e tapando sua pequena ferida com ele.

Os grupos ficaram na mesma posição do que no ínicio do embate, e antes de virarem as costas um para os outros, Sasuke diz:

- Não sei o que vocês estão tramando, mas pode ter certeza, nós iremos impedir.

- Faça-o... Se puder. – disse Setsuna, sorrindo.

Os dois grupos se viraram e seguiram em direções opostas, por mais que fossem adversários, ambos os grupos possuíam sua honra e nunca tentariam um golpe baixo nem uma armadilha. Antes de tudo, aquela Guerra, era uma Guerra de Ideais, não havia o certo e o errado, não havia os vilões e os bandidos, cada um defendia aquilo que achava certo, e no final todos sabiam que pagariam as conseqüências por isso.

----------- ----------- ----------------- ---------------------- --------------------

_Oi Gente..._

_Bom, primeiramente agradeço as Reviews, e respondendo as duvidas de algumas pessoas que realmente fizeram uma boa observação no Cap. Passado de que no meio da Guerra eles puderam meio que fazer coisas normais... Peço perdão por este pequeno deslize, eu queria fazer algum romance entre os OC´S e não sabia de alguma maneira de faze-lo em meio a guerra... Pela minha defesa, porém, eu digo que __O Bakumatsu foi um período extremamente violento, mas a Guerra e conflitos não aconteciam todo dia, Certas vezes um dos grupos dava ordens de não gerar conflitos até que certo plano terminasse de ser elaborado e etc. Kyoto era uma cidade, e continuava funcionando mesmo com o conflito... Havia sim possibilidades de viverem um pouco de suas vidas, essa realidade durante o Bakumatsu eh bem tratada durante o Anime Peacemaker Kurogane e um pouco nos OVA´s de RK... _

_Espero que tenha esclarecido as duvidas_

_Espero que gostem deste Cap. Que realmente ficou parecido com um outro mais antigo, mas eu queria fazer maior aparecimento de alguns OC´S que não apareciam há algum tempo, mas depois o bicho vai pegar o/o/o/_

_Ok então..._

_Até o próximo Cap._

_JÁ NE_


	11. O Plano

O Grande Inferno Kyoto –Parte I

Cap. 8 - O Plano

O Céu estava escuro, como se predissesse o que aconteceria naquele diz que parecia apenas mais um dia para todos, mas os ânimos estavam bem exaltados em Ikeda-ya, era hoje, o dia em que o plano em que Pain e Orochimaru tanto organizaram iria acontecer. Poucos sabiam da verdadeira razão do plano, que por si só já era macabro.

Todos os melhores guerreiros estavam reunidos em uma sala, onde Orochimaru jazia sentado, esperando a todos, quando estes chegaram, ele começou a explanar:

- Meus Caros, todos sabem que durante muito tempo, eu e Pain viemos elaborando um plano para conseguir nossos objetivos... – Orochimaru dizia, sem ser interrompido.

- Vocês também já devem saber que nosso plano consiste em uma simples idéia: Causar um grande incêndio em diversas partes de Kyoto... – Orochimaru disse, e todos apenas confirmaram, demonstrando que já sabiam do plano.

- Pois bem... Causar o Incêndio não é simplesmente para matar o máximo possível, este plano tem um sentido mais profundo e oculto. – O homem diz e sorri de maneira cruel.

- A verdadeira razão do plano é fazer com que no pânico do incêndio, os soldados deixem O Castelo de Edo (Lugar onde mora o Imperador) desprotegido, para podermos tomar o poder. – Orochimaru revela seu ambicioso plano.

Setsuna que ouvia tudo com uma incrível calma, levantou sua mão e perguntou a Orochimaru:

- Orochimaru-sama... e quanto aos Lobos de Mibu?

Orochimaru franziu o cenho, e respondeu:

- Mataremos todo aquele que se interpor em nosso caminho, sejam Lobos de Mibu ou não.

Todos soltaram grandiosas vivas a Orochimaru pelo brilhante plano, para eles a guerra estava ganha, e talvez este seja o pior erro que pode ser cometido em uma Guerra, subestimar seu oponente é pedir pela derrota.

Setsuna saiu com pressa da Sala, sabia que o plano era bom, mas por algum motivo temia pela segurança de Sasuke "_Porque esse maldito tinha de ser do Shinsengumi?_ Pensava ela. Em uma guerra, se apaixonar pelo inimigo... é fatal, ou a você ou a seus ideais.

-- -- -- --

Yuki estava levemente nervosa, desde a noite em que ela e Sasori saíram para relaxar ela não parava de pensar no ruivo. Ela sempre o admirou, mas este sentimento evoluiu e ela agora tinha plena certeza de que amava-o. Tinha medo de admitir isso a ele, e para ela tudo conspirava contra isso. O momento era impróprio, O ruivo era frio e provavelmente não deveria pensar nessas coisas, justamente naquele dia, onde o plano de Orochimaru seria colocado em ação. Mas mesmo com todos estes pontos contra, Yuki não agüentava ficar com aquilo encerrado em seu peito, e resolveu falar com Sasori, procurou por um tempo e acabou encontrando-o treinando no Dojo.

- Sasori... – Ela apenas disse um pouco nervosa.

- Hm? – perguntou ele, fitando-a com curiosidade.

Yuki ficou apreensiva e apenas disse:

- Preciso lhe dizer algo muito importante.

-- -- --

No dojo do Shinsengumi tudo estava mais calmo, alguns soldados treinavam, enquanto outros apenas descansavam. Yuuki estava sentada sob uma cerejeira que fornecia uma suave sombra. A jovem garota descansava e ao mesmo tempo refletia sobre sua vida. Ela sempre se dizia feliz, fazia aquilo que gostava, vivia de uma maneira correta e ajudava a todos. Mas certas vezes ela se sentia sozinha, não que ela fosse, afinal ela tinha os amigos do Shinsengumi, mas, mesmo assim ela sentia falta de alguém que tivesse maior importância na vida dela, ela sentia falta de um sentimento mais forte, ela sentia falta de amor.

Enquanto Yuuki estava pensativa, Aoshi se aproximou de sua subordinada. O pequeno Capitão era conhecido pela grande preocupação que ele tinha com seus subordinados e ao ver Yuuki daquela maneira ele foi falar com ela:

- Pensativa? – perguntou ele.

- Aoshi-Taichou! – ela se assusta.

- Pode ficar tranqüila... Só vim aqui ver como você estava. – Aoshi disse.

- Eu estou bem... – respondeu a garota com um sorriso gentil.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele, ainda preocupado.

- Não é nada não... não precisa se preocupar. – disse a garota.

- Ok... Você sabe que se precisar de algo, é só falar. – disse Aoshi, se retirando.

Ela se sentiu mal por não revelar o que lhe afligia a Aoshi, sabia que ele só queria ajudar, mas não queria incomoda-lo com isso. Yuuki se levantou e foi ao Dojo treinar para ver se ocupava a cabeça com algo diferente.

-- -- --

Megumi andava pelas ruas de Kyoto, ela ficara responsável por coordenar a preparação dos plano de Orochimaru, ajudaria a posicionar os soldados por Kyoto. Ela nada pensava a respeito do evento. Ela achava algo muito chamativo, indiscreto, ela acabou por admitir que pensasse isso por ser espiã, e gostar de coisas mais discretas.

Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos, e ao se dar conta, estava de volta a aquele beco. O Beco onde ela e o Guerreiro do Shinsengumi haviam se falado. Ela se irritou e perdeu a calma, coisa totalmente atípica de sua personalidade:

- Porque Diabos eu sempre acabo nesse lugar? – Gritou ela, para o nada.

Ela respirou fundo e se acalmou novamente, ela odiava o fato de que sempre que andava pelas ruas, ela acabava no mesmo lugar. Ela custava a admitir que só voltava ao lugar para lembrar o breve encontro que tivera com ele. Ela não admitia que sempre voltava para aquele lugar na esperança de acha-lo novamente ali. Para que os dois pudessem novamente se encarar e se falar de novo. Ela odiava o fato de que havia encontrado um homem a sua altura.

-- -- -- --

A noite começava a chegar, a Tropa do Ishin Shishi já estava pronta e dividida pela cidade. Cada tropa estava com uma grande quantidade de óleo que derramariam sob a rua e casas e tacariam fogo. Durante o Caos do incêndio eles atacariam o Castelo de Edo, ou pelo menos assim era previsto o plano.

Orochimaru estava sorridente, ele fazia questão de acompanhar tudo de perto, acompanhar a queda de Kyoto e o triunfo dele sobre o atual governo Japonês.

Os soldados começaram a derramar o óleo sobre as casas as pessoas que viam os soldados eram prontamente mortas antes mesmo de poderem gritar algo. Orochimaru fez questão de ser o primeiro a atear fogo sobre o óleo e ver a grande chama crescendo, com um sorriso doentio na face ele diz:

- Que comece o "Inferno Kyoto".

-- -- -- --

Oi gente!

Eu sei que eu me atrasei... e peço desculpas

Eu estou passando por alguns problemas e isso me atrapalhou muito, mas todo bem

Ok, espero que compreendam e que gostem deste Cap.

E só um aviso, mesmo sem terminar esta fic, eu já bolei idéia para mais uma fic de fichas! O Tema é secreto, somente eu e minha beta sabemos... o/o/o/

Só posso revelar que será um CrossOver e tem haver com vampiros...

Logo Logo a postarei

JÁ NE


	12. Final

O Inferno Kyoto

As chamas se alastravam por Kyoto, era uma visão horrenda, famílias fugiam de suas casas que começavam a pegar fogo, outros não tinham tanta sorte e acabavam por morrer no fogo, gritando por ajuda. Mas na visão dele, aquilo era a "perfeição", O Inferno certamente era parecido com aquilo e certamente seria o destino dele, este homem era Orochimaru.

Soldados continuavam a por em prática o tão maléfico plano, enquanto Orochimaru apenas observava o fogo, com uma cara psicótica. Felizmente ou infelizmente, o desfecho não seria o esperado por ele.

-- -- -- -- --

Sasori fitava Yuki, a garota havia dito que tinha dito que precisava dizer algo a ele, mas não havia dito nada:

- Não vai me falar o que queria? – perguntou o Ruivo.

- Sasori, a verdade é que eu te amo. – disse Yuki rapidamente e sem coragem de olhar nos olhos dele.

Sasori ficou sem reação, era a primeira vez que alguém lhe havia dito aquilo, e não esperava aquilo, ainda mais naquela hora.

- Eu entendo que você não goste de mim dessa maneira, mas eu precisava realmente dizer tudo o que sinto. – disse Yuki, ainda encarando o chão.

Sasori sorriu e ergueu o rosto dela com sua mão e disse:

- Você realmente esperasse que eu não amasse alguém como você?

Yuki se surpreendeu e Sasori rapidamente a puxou para um beijo, prolongado, suave e belo, como a neve.

- Me desculpe, eu não pude evitar... – disse ele, vermelho por ter feito aquilo.

- Do que está se desculpando? Não podia ter sido melhor... – Yuki, diz, sorrindo e puxando-o para outro beijo.

Após se separarem, Sasori ficou sério e disse:

- Você e eu, iremos fugir agora.

- Como assim, fugir? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Não poderemos participar desta guerra, é muito arriscado, principalmente quando temos algo a perder. – disse o Ruivo.

Yuki concordou com ele, não podiam arriscar aquele sentimento recém descoberto por uma Guerra que nem era totalmente deles. Talvez fosse melhor assim, o amor brotava no peito daqueles e de outros muitos envolvidos, e a chama da guerra poderia queimá-lo, o destino deles era simplesmente abandonar aquilo em nome do amor, ou abandonar o amor em virtude da guerra. Yuki e Sasori haviam escolhido a primeira opção.

-- -- -- --

**Dojo Shinsengumi**

O fogo já era visível e o Shinsengumi havia se alarmado, as ordens eram para que alguns capitães e seus vice-capitães averiguassem o que ocorria.

O Grupo era formado por: Hikari no Yuuki, Akamori Ran, Shihyo Aoshi, Nami Yoru, Anne Hendrick, Nee Chii, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Samy e Souji Okita.

O grupo já passava pelo portão de entrada do Dojo indo em direção a Kyoto quando Hinata, que estava dentro do Dojo, chamou por Aoshi. O pequeno capitão se aproximou dela esperando ela falar algo, mas Hinata apenas o beijou ternamente na boca, o beijo receoso, com medo de nunca mais beijar aquela boca de novo, depois de um curto tempo, se separaram e Hinata disse:

- Não ouse não voltar...

- Eu voltarei... – disse ele, beijando-a rapidamente e caminhando em direção ao grupo que continuava caminhando, para deixar o casal a sós. O grupo seguiu em direção a cidade, todos estavam muito sérios, sabiam que iriam enfrentar a maior de suas lutas.

Quando eles chegaram nas áreas do incêndio, viram um grupo de soldados de Edo lutando para apagar o incêndio, enquanto outros tentavam segurar os ataques dos soldados do Ishin Shishi.

- Concentrem-se no incêndio vocês... Nós cuidaremos deles. – disse Aoshi ao grupo de soldados do Shogun, enquanto o grupo do Shinsengumi rapidamente venceu os soldados de Orochimaru, porém se depararam com o grupo de Hitokiris do Ishin Shishi, adversários de mesmo nível que eles, o grupo era formado por: Setsuna, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, Pain, Itachi e um espadachim ruivo com uma tatuagem na testa.

Os dois grupos ficaram parados, por algum motivo, eles não conseguiam puxar a espada e lutar. Pain Observou Nee Chii e lembrou-se da bela dança em que ela havia executado. Sasuke não esquecia o beijo que Setsuna havia lhe dado e a garota também não. Hidan e Akamori se olhavam e lembravam-se do quanto odiavam se sentir ligado a outra pessoa. Aoshi não conseguia evitar o pensamento de sair correndo dali e voltar para os braços de Hinata. Okita odiava o fato de ter se arrependido de ferir Konan no último embate entre eles. Anne não entendia porque aquele loiro louco não saia de seu pensamento. Yuuki tinha medo de nunca encontrar alguém para amar.

- Iremos realmente lutar? – perguntou Pain, ao grupo do Shinsengumi.

- Sinceramente... Eu não sei... Uma parte de mim diz para ir para cima de vocês e lutar, mas uma outra parte diz para fugir, pegar aquela que é importante para mim e ir embora deste inferno. – disse Aoshi, a Pain.

- Também tenho esse pensamento garoto... Talvez não haja motivo para lutarmos, nenhum de vocês fez nada contra algum de nós, parece idiotice lutarmos. – disse Pain, observando os soldados de Edo, começando a controlar o fogo.

- Essa idiotice, é chamada de Guerra. – disse Nami, que até então estava quieta.

- Já que não iremos lutar... tenho algo a fazer. – disse Pain se aproximando rapidamente do grupo do Shinsengumi, mas em vez de sacar sua espada, ele a jogou no chão e puxou Nee Chii para um beijo, arrasador, ardente cheio de paixão reprimida.

Todos olhavam espantados para aquilo, não imaginavam que Pain fosse beijar Nee Chii, afinal nem sabiam que os dois se conheciam. Setsuna olhando para aquilo, ficou motivada, saiu correndo e puxou Sasuke pela mão, os dois sumiram na escuridão de Kyoto, nunca mais os veriam. Akamori se aproximou de Hidan e disse:

- Sabe que eu acabei por gostar desse seu sorriso arrogante...

- E eu por esse seu olhar de fúria... Que tal irmos para algum outro lugar? – perguntou ele, a ela.

Akamori sorriu e concordou com ele, saindo em direção a algum lugar mais reservado e seguro, mesmo que naquele ponto o incêndio já havia quase sido extinto.

Okita se aproximou de Konan, levando sua mão a cabeça dela, puxando-a gentilmente e falando no seu ouvido e disse:

- Acho que estou lhe devendo uma flor, não é mesmo?

Konan sorriu, concordando e também foi embora, acompanhada de Okita.

Deidara correu alucinado na direção de Anne e a levantou um pouco e a beijou, depois de colocá-la no chão, ela disse:

- Também senti sua falta... – respondeu ela, acompanhando-o para algum outro lugar.

- Parece que restou apenas vocês a se acertarem... – disse Aoshi, aos 4 que haviam sobrado. O pequeno Capitão foi embora deixando-os sozinhos.

- Ei você... que tal irmos a algum lugar mais reservado para nos conhecermos? – disse Itachi, para Yuuki.

Yuuki concordou, sorrindo, pensando que talvez nele, ela encontrasse o sentimento que ela buscava.

No fim sobrou apenas Nami e o espadachim, que era Gaara.

- Voce vai ficar parada ai, ou vai vir aqui me dar um beijo? – perguntou Gaara, sério.

- Você é muito convencido sabia? Deveria matá-lo agora mesmo. – disse ela, séria.

- Pois tente, só aviso que sei bem onde esta batalha terminará. – disse o Ruivo, esboçando um sorriso.

Nami correu em direção o ruivo e sacou sua espada, tentando golpeá-lo, mas ele apenas desarmou a garota e a beijou, depois disse:

- Eu disse que sabia como ia terminar.

Ela corou de raiva e de vergonha, mas não resistiu aos lábios do ruivo, e novamente se beijaram, poucos imaginariam que uma guerra geraria tantos romances. Afinal, nunca se escolhe quem você amará e nem quando, talvez por isso que a escolha óbvia seja amar, não importa em que situação, mesmo sendo seu inimigo e no meio de uma guerra.

-- -- -- --

Megumi acabou por voltar ao beco onde havia encontrado Shikamaru pela primeira vez, sento em uma caixa de madeira e ficou pensando onde poderia estar o moreno, se sobressaltou quando ouviu uma voz familiar:

- Pensando em Mim?

Ela se virou, apressada e deu de cara com ele, Shikamaru, vestindo uma roupa simples e com sorriso bobo.

- Não mesmo! – disse ela, irritada e tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

- Você fica tão bonita quando demonstra algo... até mesmo quando fica brava. – disse Shikamaru.

- Eu odeio o fato de saber que encontrei alguém a minha altura, odeio o fato de que você seja a única pessoa que me faz sentir alguma coisa, odeio o fato de amar você. – disse ela, descarregando sua emoção, coisa que nunca havia feito na vida.

- Você é muito problemática, sabia? – perguntou ele se aproximando e a abraçando.

Ficaram por um tempo, abraçados, e depois Shikamaru a puxou e disse:

- Venha, temos uma vida inteira para viver.

Megumi o acompanhou, e no caminho jogou fora uma Camélia Negra, símbolo de sua família, símbolo do motivo de toda a sua vida, símbolo de um fardo que ela não mais queria carregar. Não queria ser a Kage no Hana, queria ser apenas Megumi.

-- -- --

Orochimaru viu pouco a pouco, seu plano sendo jogado no buraco, o fogo foi sendo apagado e num ato de deliberada loucura, ele se jogou dentro de uma das poucas casas que ainda pegavam fogo.

- Não pode ser! O Fogo deveria consumir tudo... O Inferno deveria ter sido criado! Não! – gritava ele, desesperado.

Kanabi que assistia tudo de longe, gritou desesperada e foi em direção a Orochimaru. Entrou na casa com rapidez e o abraçou tentando inutilmente protegê-lo do fogo, morreram assim unidos, e quem visse aquela cena, poderia jurar que Orochimaru sorria, e não com um sorriso psicótico, mas sim o de uma pessoa que achou algo bom.

-- -- -- --

Hinata estava preocupada com Aoshi, não imaginava o que poderia ter ocorrido. Ela estava na porta, esperando por ele. Sua preocupação evaporou e deu lugar a felicidade quando ela viu o pequeno chegando, ela correu até ele abraçando-o com força.

- Calma, estou bem. – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Eu sei... Mas tinha medo que algo houvesse acontecido. – disse Hinata, chorando de felicidade.

Ele sorriu e limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela e caminharam juntos em direção ao Dojo que estava vazio, já que o resto dos soldados do Shinsengumi estava ajudando os soldados de Edo e parecia que iam ficar por lá, O Shinsengumi estava oficialmente extinto.

- Você deve estar muito cansado, vou preparar um banho quente para você. – disse ela, saindo do quarto onde estavam.

Depois de um certo tempo, Aoshi foi até o pequeno quarto que era basicamente uma banheira esquentada a fogo a lenha, onde Hinata verificava a temperatura.

- Está perfeita. – disse ela, se retirando.

Antes que a Hyuuga pudesse sair, Aoshi a puxou e caíram os dois na banheira com roupa e tudo.

- Você ficou louco? – perguntou ela, rindo.

- Eu estou louco, louco por você... – disse ele sorrindo e beijando-a.

A Guerra havia acabado, e o Shinsengumi e O Ishin Shishi também, outros grupos iriam surgir e a guerra provavelmente aconteceria novamente, porém, aqueles que presenciaram esta guerra, queriam somente a paz.

-- -- -- --

_Eu Sei, demorei muito para postar, mas fic de fichas realmente não é fácil... ¬¬ Espero que tenham gostado do Final, que apesar de tudo, eu não gostei muito, mas foi o máximo que minha mente cansada consegui fazer..._

JÁ NE


End file.
